


Un viaggio tra le pagine della vita

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Wildfire
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Diary, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Future, Introspettivo, Love Story, Married Life, Romantico, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Sono passati cinque anni e cosa sarà cambiato? Come ritroveremo i nostri protagonisti?Non importa quanto tempo sia passato, quanto loro siano cambiati o quanto lo sia il mondo intorno a loro. La verità è che tutto riprende vita esattamente dal momento in cui si era interrotto, forse non proprio in quel momento."Ma andiamo per gradi. Ci sono così tante avventure e storie che voglio raccontare che ho paura di affrettare il tempo e di non riuscire a farlo nel modo che voglio.Sono Kris Furillo.Ho deciso di scrivere tutto questo perché così un giorno i miei figli potranno leggerlo e sapere cosa mi è successo, cosa mi ha fatto diventare la persona che sono oggi. "- Dal testo





	Un viaggio tra le pagine della vita

_16 maggio_

 

_È strano come tutto cambi così in fretta.  
Le persone che credevi non ti avrebbero mai lasciato, diventano a poco a poco sconosciute, quelle che credevi non avresti mai dimenticato si trasformano in semplici ricordi sbiaditi dal tempo e prima che tu possa accorgertene ricominci a vivere.  
Tante cose sono successe negli ultimi cinque anni, tante cose sono state guadagnate quanto perse, tuttavia credo che la mia vita sia iniziata solo quando sono entrata per la prima volta in quella fattoria che poi è diventata la mia casa.  
Io non voglio cancellare il mio passato perché nel bene e nel male mi ha reso la persona che sono oggi e di cui vado fiera.    
Non avevo mai davvero conosciuto l’amore fino a quando non incontrai Junior e, anche se tra alti e bassi, è stata la cosa più bella della mia vita ma non l’unica._

 

 

«Vuoi tu, Kris Furilllo prendere Kennet Davis Junior come tuo legittimo sposo, amarlo e rispettarlo, in salute e in malattia finché morte non vi separi?» chiese il sacerdote guardandola e, lasciandole il tempo di rispondere, anche se a quella domanda aveva già risposto tempo fa.  
«Lo voglio» ammise ad alta voce.  
«Vuoi tu, Kennet Davis Junior prendere Kris Furilllo come tua legittima sposa, amarla e rispettarla, in salute e in malattia finché morte non vi separi?» domandò a sua volta il sacerdote.  
Lui non rispose subito, non perché non fosse sicuro, ma solo per imprimere nella sua mente lei e il momento che stavano vivendo, in ogni dettaglio: il suo viso splendente, il suo sorriso acceso e gli occhi commossi e pieni d’amore, un’atmosfera unica.    
«Lo voglio» affermò forte e fiero non solo di se stesso, ma della donna che aveva al suo fianco.  
«Puoi metterle l’anello. E anche lei il suo» e a quelle parole con mani tremanti lo fecero, stringendo quel patto di amarsi per sempre.  
E poi a gran voce arrivò il momento definitivo.  
«E ora vi dichiaro marito e moglie. Può baciare la sposa».  
Riuscì a finire appena quando i due novelli sposi iniziarono a baciarsi, suggellando il loro amore e facendo partire subito un grande applauso seguito da risate, pianti e fischi che provenivano da Matt e Dani.  
«Signore e signori…. Ho il piacere di presentarvi… il signore e la signora Davis».  
Era un momento di festa fatto di amore, gioia e felicità e, anche se avevano avuto degli screzi, Junior guardò il padre e lui di rimando alzò la testa, felice e fiero dell’uomo che suo figlio era diventato pur non essendo merito suo. E proprio come tutti i giorni di festa, anche questo aveva un solo significato: famiglia; così Kris lanciò uno sguardo a quelle persone che le avevano dato più di quanto lei avesse mai potuto sperare o più di quanto lei pensasse di meritare.

_E appunto, insieme al mio meraviglioso marito ebbi la benedizione di avere una famiglia, delle persone su cui fare affidamento sempre e degli amici con cui condividere tutto questo._  
   
È difficile da spiegare, ma quando Kris si trovò davanti Matt, Dani, Pablo e Jean fu una gioia immensa che divenne ancora più grande non appena lei strinse tra le sue braccia un abito da sposa. E se a tutto questo si aggiunse la sorpresa di Junior che venne fuori dagli alberi con indosso un fantastico smoking, fu davvero arduo trattenere le lacrime.  
«E’ perfetto» esclamò lei, passando le mani sull’abito appena indossato per sentire il morbido tessuto scivolarle tra le dita.  
«E’ il mio. Già ti chiederai perché l’ho conservato dal momento che non ho una figlia, ma qualcosa mi diceva di non buttare la scatola che era in soffitta. Non sai quanto ho sperato che un giorno avrei avuto una figlia mia e mi sarebbe servito» rivelò Jean quasi in un sussurro, troppo emozionata per dire altro e con gli occhi trasparentemente lucidi passava dal viso di Kris all’abito che stava indossando.  
Stava vivendo uno dei momenti più belli, accompagnata da Jean che nel corso degli anni era diventata come una madre per lei. Un sogno che si stava realizzando.  
   
«Mi sento una principessa».  
«L’aspetto di principessa ce l’hai. Non ho mai avuto una sorella, il che è buono perché penso che me la sarei mangiata viva, ma credo di averne una ora. E… E sono davvero felice che sia tu» confessò Dani un po’ a disagio; si avvicinò all’amica e l’abbracciò con lo stupore di quest’ultima.  
«Ma intendo ancora batterti in pista Eh!» subito dopo affermò, ritornando così la Dani che tutti conoscevano.  
«Allora buona fortuna» replicò lei sarcastica, facendo ridere entrambe.  
Ormai erano andati tutti a salutarla prima del matrimonio, mancava solo lui: Pablo, che non tardò ad arrivare affiancato ovviamente da Jean.  
«Kris senti, c’è una cosa che vorremmo darti prima della cerimonia» iniziò Jean con esitazione e un po’ nervosa.  
«Un dono di nozze. Abbiamo pensato molto a cosa potesse servirti» continuò Pablo interrompendola, ma portando subito dopo lo sguardo alla compagna, sorridendole.  
«Ma siccome non ti ho mai visto cucinare altro che zuppa di cereali…»  
«Non sei di certo il tipo da massaia, non sapresti neanche da dove iniziare»  
«Ma… Ci è venuto in mente…. Pablo vuoi pensarci tu?» alla fine disse commossa Jean.  
«E’ una sorpresa» affermò subito Pablo, coprendo i suoi occhi con le proprie mani per mantenere il mistero; la vera magia avvenne non appena quella barriera fu tolta.  
«Wildfire? Volete regalarmi Wildifre?» balbettando domandò Kris, mentre stentava a credere a ciò che lei stessa stava dicendo. La sorpresa fu tanta che stava quasi urlando nel parlare, un po’ per l’adrenalina che aveva in corpo a causa del matrimonio e un po’ per il momento che stava vivendo.  
«Siete fatti l’uno per l’altra»  
«E perché dove finisce uno inizia l’altro, siete due parti della stessa medaglia e…»  
«Non potremmo mai separarvi, anche perché sono più che sicuro che lui verrà da te se solo ci provassimo» ridendo affermò Pablo, facendo ridere anche loro.  
Il momento dopo fu un susseguirsi di sguardi e silenzi che sembrarono durare ore, ma il tutto si fermò quando Kris corse ad abbracciarli ed a sussurrargli quel “grazie” carico di promesse, affetto e mille altre emozioni.  
   
 _Ma andiamo per gradi. Ci sono così tante avventure e storie che voglio raccontare che ho paura di affrettare il tempo e di non riuscire a farlo nel modo che voglio._  
 _Sono Kris Furillo._  
 _Ho deciso di scrivere tutto questo perché così un giorno i miei figli potranno leggerlo e sapere cosa mi è successo, cosa mi ha fatto diventare la persona che sono oggi. E, se non potrò esserci io per farlo, allora potranno leggerlo e viverlo attraverso le mie parole, un po’ come un diario di viaggio, il viaggio della mia vita._  
 _È vero, ci ho messo un po’ prima di decidermi ma alla fine mi sono detta: perché no?_

 

_Avrò qualcosa da lasciare loro e se lo vorranno potranno fare lo stesso. Non mi importa se questo può sembrare triste o patetico, io trovo che sia un ricordo bellissimo, uno dei tanti che voglio condividere con loro._   
_Stavo dicendo… Ah sì, ci sono._   
_In questi cinque anni tante cose sono cambiate: Jean e Pablo dopo anni di corteggiamento silenzioso e quasi invisibile almeno agli occhi di lei, si sono finalmente messi insieme, sposandosi dopo un paio di mesi e permettetemi di dirlo: “ Era ora!”. Non è cambiato poi molto per loro perché vivono ancora alla scuderia Reintree, anche se ora è tutta di loro proprietà, perchè lo zio Jesse ha regalato loro la casetta in cui viveva prima di partire per uno dei suoi viaggi solitari, facendo ritorno solo per le feste. Pablo continua a occuparsi dell’addestramento dei cavalli, per formare le nuove generazioni di campioni purosangue così come ha fatto con Wildfire. Jean oltre ad aiutare il marito ha deciso di mettersi sul sociale, adesso aiuta le giovani ragazze di Camp LaGrange proprio come, quel giorno di tanti anni fa, Pablo aveva fatto con me e… nel tempo libero si prende cura dei suoi nipotini, ma a questo arriveremo dopo._

 

 

 

 

_È stato un percorso lungo, ma alla fine ce l’hanno fatta anche loro._  
 _Sì, sto parlando di Dani e Matt._  
 _Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, ma è così. Non può esistere una Dani Davis senza un Matt Ritter e viceversa._  
 _Sono tornati insieme dopo il mio matrimonio, si sono lasciati pochi mesi dopo e poi sono tornati di nuovo insieme: dire che la loro storia è stata peggio delle montagne russe non rende bene l’idea. Un giorno all’insaputa di tutti sono scappati e si sono sposati. Lo so, questo ha qualcosa di familiare, ma credetemi non c’è stata scelta più giusta che avrebbero potuto fare. Non li avevo mai visti così felici e se da una parte quella decisione è stata la più giusta, dall’altra non è stata ben accettata da Jean. Ricordo ancora la sfuriata che lei fece a Matt quando lui le disse di essersi sposato; solo rabbia però per non averlo potuto accompagnare all’altare e per non aver potuto condividere con lui quel momento, una rabbia che durò poco perché conoscete Dani, nessuno può fermarla e così in un paio di giorni ripeterono di nuovo la cerimonia, stavolta con tutta la famiglia presente._  
 _E per quanto riguarda la loro vita lavorativa?_  
 _Beh, andò sempre meglio._  
   
 _La clinica veterinaria di Dani fu citata dalle maggiori scuderie ed ebbe il prestigio che si meritava con pazienti da ogni parte del mondo e con una lista d’attesa infinita. Matt continuò e arricchì la sua dote di addestratore, diventando il migliore e contendendosi il ruolo con Pablo, dopotutto era stato proprio lui a dargli i giusti insegnamenti._  
 _Con il successo che entrambi ottennero, riuscirono a costruire una scuderia tutta loro, a fianco della Reintree e abbastanza vicino alla Davis, ma le sorprese non finirono qui._  
 _Dopo circa un anno ci fu un nuovo arrivato in famiglia: Henry,in onore dello zio, Julio Ritter che portò gioia e non pochi scompigli ai neo genitori._  
 _E quindi non fu più Henry il piccolo di casa, anche se ancora lo consideriamo tutti così._  
 _Lui ricevette la quota dal fratello come regalo per i suoi diciotto anni, diventando così comproprietario della Reintree; tuttavia, lasciò tutto nelle mani della mamma e di Pablo per dedicarsi ad altro, almeno per il momento. Era entrato in uno dei migliori college, ma aveva troppe ragazze che gli giravano intorno e se avesse preso esempio dal fratello o dall’ amico, ci sarebbe voluto un bel po’ prima di sistemarsi e trovare una ragazza che sapeva tenerlo in riga.  
Nonostante ciò, aveva un’intelligenza fuori dal comune, riusciva a vedere ben oltre il quadro generale e si spingeva così in alto che nessuno voleva mai rischiare tanto, infatti è anche grazie a lui che io sono qui oggi. E so per certo che, non appena avrà finito gli studi, il suo posto sarà in fattoria per fare quel lavoro che lo appassionava tanto e per cui sin da bambino si è sempre distinto._  
 _L’amore cambia tutti. È un cliché lo so, ma dopotutto è la verità._  
 _Giusto a tal proposito, voi v’immaginate Ken Davis innamorato?_  
 _No, credo che nessuno riesca a farlo, neanche lontanamente, eppure era proprio così._  
 _Non so cosa mi faccia più paura, se vederlo felice e innamorato o che non trama più alle spalle degli altri. La sua vita di certo è cambiata, forse più di quella di tutti noi. Dopo l’infarto, l’abbandono di Dani, il litigio con Junior e poi il nostro matrimonio credo che... qualcosa dentro di lui sia cambiata veramente._  
 _Parlando di matrimoni, beh… è proprio lì che ha incontrato Lillian, una donna tutta pepe che l’ha messo in riga fin dal primo momento. Lei ha dovuto faticare e non poco, ma alla fine è riuscita a conquistarlo. Adesso lui e Lillian vivono insieme, in una piccola isola dove la cosa più importante è aiutare il prossimo._  
 _Fatico ancora a crederci dopo tutti questi anni, è così… assurdo, impossibile ma evidentemente tutti possono cambiare, anche un duro e senza cuore come Ken Davis!_  
   
 _E giacché nell’aria c’è tutto quest’ amore, vi chiederete che fine abbiamo fatto io e Junior, vero?_  
 _Se questo è possibile, ci amiamo ancora più di prima ed è come se la nostra vita da single non fosse mai esistita. Non ricordo nemmeno un momento che io non abbia passato con lui o che non abbiamo condiviso insieme. Abbiamo ereditato la scuderia Davis, regalo di nozze del suocero, che ora è diventata la scuderia Davis-Furillo. Io… Io non avrei mai creduto che un giorno sarei stata a capo di una scuderia tutta mia, che sarei diventata un fantino professionista e che, tanto meno, avrei avuto al mio fianco un uomo che mi amasse più della sua vita. Nonostante siano passati cinque anni, lui non smette mai di corteggiarmi, non dà nulla per scontato e ogni giorno mi regala tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato: far parte di una famiglia._  
 _Eh sì, anche noi abbiamo allargato la nostra con due piccole pesti che hanno arricchito le nostre giornate rendendole piene ed emozionanti._  
   
 _Penso però che la cosa che vi interessa sapere di più riguardi lui, non è vero?_  
 _Beh, lui va dove vado io, non è ovvio?_  
 _Wildfire adesso si trova alla scuderia Davis-Furillo con la sua migliore amica – che poi sarei io- che lo vizia e lo coccola, forse anche più di prima. Abbiamo di sicuro avuto una vita piena di gioia, dolore, vittorie e perdite, ma la fiducia l’uno dell’altro non ci ha mai abbandonato._  
 _Lui ha lottato per me quando io ne avevo bisogno, ha creduto in me quando ero la prima a non farlo più ed è rimasto al mio fianco sempre, perché è proprio questo il posto cui appartiene._  
 _Dopo l’ultima corsa si è preso del tempo per sé, diciamo che è andato in pensione anche se non ha mai smesso di correre._  
 _E vi ricordate di Flame?_  
 _Ha fatto quello che tutti noi credevamo era destinato a fare: vincere. Ma ci ha anche regalato altri tre purosangue e non a caso tutti gli occhi sono puntati sui suoi figli._  
   
 _La prima fra tutti Kica: una bellissima cavalla dal manto beige e con una criniera giallo oro che ha vinto nella sua prima corsa piazzandosi tra i primi dieci posti a livello mondiale quando era solo una bambina, è di proprietà di Dani e Matt Ritter._  
 _Il secondo è Mirò: un cavallo marrone con delle piccole macchie bianche che non aveva nessuna voglia di gareggiare e correre; gli era bastato assaporare l’ebbrezza della libertà per ripensarci. Dicono che nella sua carriera avrà pochi anni per gareggiare, che è un tipo capriccioso e difficile da addestrare, ma non per Pablo. Questo bellissimo esemplare si trova, infatti, alla Reintree insieme al padre. Forse fu proprio averli messi in competizione, l’uno contro l’altro, a spingere il più giovane a correre e vincere. Chissà!_  
 _E infine, non perché meno importante, l’ultimo acquisto della scuderia Davis-Furillo: Wildifre Junior._  
 _Beh, scusatemi se è così ovvio, ma che altro nome avrei potuto dargli?_  
 _È un bellissimo purosangue dal manto nero lucido e morbido, con una macchia bianca sulla fronte e un carattere tutto pepe._  
 _Wildfire Junior ha nelle vene la stessa fiamma che ardeva e arde ancora nel nonno ed è proprio per questo che porta il suo nome. Sin da piccolo si è sempre distinto con il suo essere ribelle e non riuscivamo a farlo stare fermo nello stesso posto perché era alla costante ricerca di libertà. Alla fine io e Junior decidemmo di costruire un box all’aperto solo per lui; un posto dove aveva tutto quello che voleva: libertà di correre ed essere se stesso._  
 _Tra i tre giovani cavalli è stato il primo a gareggiare e vincere, seguito subito dopo da Kica e Mirò. Non appena entrava in pista mostrava la voglia di vincere ad ogni costo ed è per questo che per me cavalcarlo è stato ed è qualcosa di inspiegabile, qualcosa che va ben oltre il semplice gareggiare._  
 _Era passato un bel po’, ma io avevo già visto quello stesso desiderio in altri occhi, in quelli miei e di Wildfire, lo vedo ancora tutt’oggi anche se magari in modo differente; proprio quella grinta però ci ha permesso di diventare chi siamo adesso, grinta e cuore._  
   
L’armonia a casa Davis- Furillo è sempre piena di gioia e amore e non passa momento in cui questo non si veda, mostrandosi agli occhi di tutti, non solo a quelli di amici e familiari.  
Kris stava vivendo un momento di pace e tranquillità, uno dei pochi che si concedeva al giorno, quando all’improvviso due piccole pesti entrarono correndo e ridendo; Lola e Christopher, i due meravigliosi figli di Kris e Junior che raggiungevano la mamma spingendosi a vicenda.  
«Mamma... Mamma…» iniziò a parlare Christopher spingendo la sorella per allontanarla da lui.  
«Hai visto… Che cosa stai facendo?» s’interruppe di colpo e domandò con voce seria, nonostante quel pizzico di curiosità che provava.  
Kris alzò gli occhi dal diario, lo chiuse e lo poggiò sulle sue gambe mentre i figli si sedettero al suo fianco, sicuri che la madre avrebbe raccontato loro una storia.  
«Ricordate le storie che vi racconto prima di fare la nanna?» chiese loro, ma continuò senza aspettare la risposta perché aveva già l’attenzione dei piccoli che la guardavano con lo stesso sguardo meravigliato di ogni sera.  
«Questo è il mio diario, anche se possiamo considerarlo molto più di questo. Sto scrivendo tutte le storie e le avventure che ho vissuto con Wildfire, con il vostro papà, gli zii, i nonni e di tutte le persone che sono entrate nella mia vita e hanno lasciato qualcosa in me, come zio Henry che voi non avete mai conosciuto.  
Questo libro un giorno sarà vostro, voi poi lo darete ai vostri figli e così a sua volta faranno anche loro. Questa è la mia storia» con un sorriso commosso annunciò, tradendosi non appena una lacrima scese giù dal suo viso; anche se lei in modo lesto l’asciugò, i piccoli la notarono e andarono ad abbracciarla come a volerle dare forza.  
«Mamma, allora ci leggi una delle tue storie?» chiesero all’unisono, battendo le loro mani paffute, con i sorrisi accessi e gli occhi da furbetti che avrebbero convinto chiunque, ma non lei.  
«Un altro giorno magari, dopotutto questo sarà vostro e avrete tutto il tempo per leggerlo, orsetti miei».  
Quelle parole non furono gradite perché iniziarono a sgambettare, scendendo dal divano e cominciando a saltellare intorno alla madre, senza riuscire comunque a convincerla.  
«Ed ecco a voi che, ancora una volta, la grande Kris Furillo porta a casa un altro premio. Tanto di cappello per una giovane donna che ha iniziato dal nulla e che oggi si può vantare di essere una dei pochi e migliori fantini al mondo con alle spalle tanti successi e poche sconfitte» lesse a gran voce Junior, fiero ed emozionato mentre entrava a grandi passi in soggiorno tenendo tra le mani il giornale e avvicinandosi alla moglie, guardandola con gli stessi occhi innamorati di sempre.  
Per loro nulla era cambiato.  
«E parlando di successi non possiamo dimenticare le ultime invenzioni a risparmio energetico di Junior Davis che non solo è invidiato per aver al suo fianco una bellissima donna di successo, ma perché continua a portare sul mercato nuove tecnologie sempre più innovative e all’avanguardia. Se pensiamo che qualche anno fa, proprio lui era ricordato per essere solo un dongiovanni, oggi non possiamo che dire ben altro. È innegabile, ha di certo superato il padre in affari, astuzia e successo» replicò a sua volta orgogliosa Kris, leggendo l’altro articolo del giornale che si trovava in prima pagina proprio al fianco del suo.  
Alzò gli occhi dal testo, abbassò il giornale al livello della gamba e si perse in quegli occhi in cui risplendevano gli stessi sentimenti dei suoi.  
Lui si avvicinò ancora di più, posò il giornale sul tavolo, attirò la moglie e portò una mano sul suo fianco per stringerla a sé e con l’altra accarezzò delicatamente il suo viso fino a raggiungere le sue labbra, dove poco dopo poggiò un delicato e soffice bacio.  
Ovviamente Kris non si fece scappare l’occasione, sapendo già che lei avrebbe preso il controllo, strinse ancora di più il marito verso di sé, gli mise le mani fra i capelli e iniziò a baciarlo con passione. Quel momento era diventato all’improvviso caldo, pieno di desiderio e anche se avrebbero voluto spostare quel momento su un altro piano o in un altra stanza, dovettero staccarsi e dare l’attenzione ai figli che si erano attaccati alle loro maniche per ricevere ciò che chiedevano: attenzione.  
«Bleah, che schifo!» affermò Christopher, facendo la faccia disgustata e uscendo fuori la lingua per dare più enfasi alla sua frase.  
«Sono così dolci» rispose Lola che guardava i genitori con occhi innamorati di chi vedeva le favole realizzarsi, spingendo il fratello e dandogli uno scappellotto per ciò che aveva osato dire.  
«Ma se si baciano sempre» ammise scherzosamente il fratello, facendo pestare a terra i piedi alla sorella che poco dopo gli voltò le spalle arrabbiata.  
«Suvvia, non fate così…» li sgridò con voce dolce e divertita Kris, ma non riuscì a trattenersi a lungo soprattutto quando vedeva i figli bisticciare per i momenti romantici con suo marito. Le bastò poco e scoppiò in una grande risata seguita da Junior, il tutto sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto dei figli che non capivano cosa ci fosse di tanto divertente da ridere.  
«Dai cuccioli, andate a mettervi gli stivali che vi hanno regalato i nonni e gli zii, così andiamo a sellare Wildfire e gli facciamo fare un giro» affermò Junior cercando di placare gli animi, poiché i piccoli si stavano ancora spintonando; a quelle parole corsero in camera e dimenticarono qualsiasi battibecco stavano avendo.  
«Io… Io vi raggiungo tra poco» sussurrò tra un bacio e l’altro, poco prima di spingere il marito fuori dal soggiorno, dargli una pacca sul sedere e sedersi sul divano per riprendere la storia che aveva iniziato a scrivere.  
   
 _Ci sono voluti ben due matrimoni per avere una tregua tra la famiglia Ritter e Davis, ma alla fine ce l’abbiamo fatta. E anche quando la rivalità e la competizione si impossessano di noi, alla fine prevalgono sempre l’istinto d’amicizia e affetto che contraddistingue la nostra famiglia._  
 _A volte è buffo dove ti portano i segnali, raramente dove pensavi di finire, ma sempre verso il mondo a cui appartieni._  
 _Junior aveva capito che non faceva per lui dirigere una scuderia, anche se spesso mi consigliava e aiutava a gestirla. Lui era destinato ad aiutare gli altri._  
 _Ken capì che aveva fatto di tutto per i suoi figli, a volte anche con mezzi pochi legali, per cui adesso doveva farsi da parte , pensare ad essere felice e vivere la sua vita._  
 _Jean e Pablo capirono che nessuno meritava una vita solitaria e senza amore; non importa quanto tu abbia sofferto in passato o quanti errori abbia commesso perché comunque sia diventerai la persona che sei destinato a essere._  
 _Anche Dani lo capì e prese in mano le redini della sua vita, non guardò più le persone dall’alto in basso giudicandole, ma si limitò ad essere una persona migliore cercando di fare del bene e provando ad essere una buona amica così come lo era con me._  
 _Matt...io e lui rimanemmo sempre migliori amici; lui ebbe quello che da sempre avrebbe voluto: addestrare cavalli e gestire una scuderia tutta sua. Forse era stato un po’ confuso in amore, ma alla fine sapevamo tutti che il suo cuore apparteneva ad una sola persona: Dani._  
 _E quanto a me?_  
 _Io ho avuto una vita che non avrei mai neanche lontanamente immaginato, da come avevo iniziato credevo che sarebbe finita male, invece per me il destino aveva riservato altri piani, sicuramente migliori di quanto mi aspettassi. Ho ricevuto il dono più bello della vita: una famiglia, l’amore che pensavo di non meritare e un amico su cui poter contare sempre. Io e Wildfire abbiamo avuto e sono sicura che avremo ancora i migliori momenti da condividere perchè non è ancora arrivata la fine, abbiamo ancora molto da vivere insieme._  
 _Ho scoperto che, proprio come Alice nel paese delle meraviglie, per quanto io temi i pericoli, spesso i segnali ti portano dritta al punto in cui sei destinata e non importa della paura o di quanto si possa fuggire lontano. Potrai anche essere cambiata, essere diversa da quando hai iniziato il tuo viaggio e la tua vita, ma finirai sempre nel posto cui appartieni: a casa._  
 

_Con amore,_   
_mamma._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buona sera a tutti =)  
Strano da dirsi, almeno per me…. Io di solito pubblico di giorno, ma dato che ho finito adesso la storia non potevo non metterla. Ci tengo troppo e dopo qualche storia triste e innegabile che ne pubblichi qualcuna più allegra. Che dire? Ci troviamo in un fandom che ormai è da tanto che nessuno scrive e di una serie tv che è conclusa da qualche anno. Ho rivisto questa serie da qualche mese e nella testa mi frullava questa storia e… Beh, non ho potuto fare a meno e quindi eccomi qui a pubblicare l’idea che mi vorticava. Alcune frasi all’inizio e alla fine di questa storia sono quelle che si sentono nella serie tv Streghe nell’ottava stagione e nell’ultimo episodio. Come in ogni storia devo ringraziare tutte le persone che mi sono state accanto, dalle mie migliore amiche, da mia sorella e soprattutto da mia cugina che mi sostiene e mi aiuta a migliorare, portando la storia a un livello che io pretendo, anche se magari non sarà perfetto,ma a piccoli passi forse lo sarà. ^_^  
Spero davvero che la storia vi piaccia e che in qualche modo vi faccia rivedere alcuni momenti più belli di questa coppia, di questa serie e che vi faccia sognare almeno un po’.  
Buona lettura ehm… se…. se vi va lasciatemi un commento ;)  
   
Claire.


End file.
